Idenity CrisisI
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: R for a reason. Kurama got turned into a girl and something happens between then and the counter spell. :Complete:
1. The Switch

**Kurama gets turned into a girl by a demon they fought. And he's pregnant! Not from the spell. **

**Warning: yaoi K/H, language **

**Disclaimers: I only own the baby. The others are from those God like people who created them. PRAISE THEM!!!! **

**Identity Crisis **

**Part 1=The Switch **

Kurama woke to an annoying tapping. It can't be Hiei; he was away for a month and won't be back till next week. Mukuro said he was behind in his training. So they made a deal that if Hiei trained for a month he could have a year off but to come when she summons of course.

Opening his eyes he looked at the window to see blue hair and a pink kimono. Botan! He gave a soft groan and looked at the clock. 6 o'clock on a Saturday! He was hoping to sleep till eight and he was having such a nice dream. One with him and Hiei and they were...Never mind.

Sitting up he took his robe from the head board and put it on. Slipping into his slippers he padded on to the window and opened it to let Botan in. She flew in on her oar and floated in the air while he closed the window against the cold fall morning.

"What does Koenma want now," he asked, irritated to wake up so suddenly. And from such a nice dream.

"Sorry to wake you, Kurama-san, but there is a meeting at Genkai's temple in an hour," she said. "Mukuro refuses to let Hiei go so it'd just you, Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Kurama groaned. He was hoping for a mission to see his beloved again. Mukuro was one stubborn bionic bitch. She obviously knows Hiei's need to be stronger and was taking it seriously.

"Okay. Tell the others and I'll be there," he said walking to his closet. Botan opened the window and flew out, closing it after she got out. Kurama picked out some clothes and put them on. Walking downstairs he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. Pinning a note to the refrigerator that said he was out with friends he left, throwing the apple core in the trash can.

Kurama took the bus to the temple and trudged up the stairs. There he saw Yukina feeding the birds; Genkai must still be in bed.

"You're up early," he said.

"I like to get an early start on the chores.

"Can I help?"

Nodding she gave him some seeds ad they feed the birds till Yusuke and Kuwabara came a few minutes later.

"Yukina-san! I'll help you feed the birdies!"

"Okay, Kazuma-san."

"Idiot!" yelled Yusuke, hitting the taller teenager upside the head. "We're on a mission! You can feed the birds later."

"Oh, right."

"And you better get started," said Koenma appearing next to them.

"I'll get breakfast," said Yukina. "Do pancakes sound good?"

"Pancakes sound great, Yukina-san!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Pancakes are fine," said Kurama.

"Okay," said Yusuke.

"I have already eaten, but thank you, Yukina," said Koenma.

Yukina nodded and walked to the kitchen. Koenma pulled a remote out from a pocket and pointed it at the wall. Pressing a button a T.V. screen appeared a picture of a monster appeared. He had downy black hair and piercing grey eyes. He also looked like he didn't bath for a week.

"This is Trickster. We don't know his real name but people call him that. He's an A class. He likes to play tricks on people, hence the name, so be careful. He was last seen in the park. So you get moving after you have eaten. And with that, I have to finish some paperwork that has been piling up." And he disappeared.

"Well," said Yusuke rubbing his hands, "can't fight on an empty stomach."

They walked into the kitchen and ate some of the pancakes Yukina made and headed toward the city. Walking into the park they kept on their guard, no telling when the demon would attack.

Deep in the forest Kurama was the first to sense the demon.

"Get down!"

They dropped as an energy ball flew over their heads and blasted the ground five feet away.

"You have impeccable timing, red." And the demon came into view from some tree. He was even more disgusting and dirty looking than his photo.

"Shut up," said Kurama. "We are the Reikai Tantei and you are under arrest for inter-dimensional migration." He wrinkled his nose. "And for not taking a bath! Whoo!" He waves his hand in front of his nose to spite the demon.

"Try and arrest me," said the demon and he threw another blast at them and they gang jumped aside. Kurama took out his Rose Whip, Kuwabara his Spirit Sword, and Yusuke balled up his fists. They were ready to fight.

"Aaah," yelled Yusuke leading the charge, punching the demon in the gut. Kuwabara tried to slice the demon's shoulder but the demon said some incoherent words and his Sword dissipated. He was thrown into a tree and was up a second later, Sword forgotten. Luckily they had distracted the demon enough for Kurama to wrap his Rose whip around him, making sure the thorns dug deep in the demon's skin.

"I'll get my last laugh," growled the monster as Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Kurama black out as Yusuke fired his shot. His last thought was that he wished Hiei was there to watch his back.

******

Kurama woke a few hours later to voices outside the room.

"I can't find anything wrong with you two, but I have to check on Kurama and he has to be awake."

That was Genkai. Where was he? He sat up a little and looked around. He was at Genkai's temple in one of her quest rooms. Kuwabara and Yusuke must have brought him there after he pasted out.

"All I know is that the demon blasted a spell before I blasted it to kingdom come," came Yusuke's voice.

"I hope he's all right," said Yukina.

"Don't worry, Yukina-san," said Kuwabara, "Kurama's strong. He'll be fine."

Was he fine? He didn't know. He did feel strange. Like he's missing something and had something new. But that can't happen! The demon just sent an energy blast at him, nothing more. Yes, he did feel strange.

_`Aftershock of the blast,'_ he concluded.

He sat up and the blanket slipped off his bare chest, with his well formed breasts. Wait a minute?! Breasts?!

"AAAH!!!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai ran in as Kurama covered herself with the blanket

"Kurama, what's wrong," asked Yusuke.

"I'm a girl!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm a GIRL!! Can't you take a hint?!"

"Okay, boys," said Genkai, "get out so me and Yukina can see the damages. We don't want to really embarrass her."

"Him! My physical body changed but I'm still a guy!"

"Not any more," said Kuwabara chuckling.

"Idiot!" yelled Yusuke and hit his friend. He grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and dragged him out of the room, closing the door and walked down the hall.

"Okay, Kurama. Just us girls here, let's see," said Genkai.

Kurama stood up and put the blanket on the bed. Her body has changed. Her breasts were round and full and instead of her penis she had a small tuff of pubic hair. Her waist was thinner and her hips curved sensually. Adding to that her height decreased by three inches and she felt a little nauseated by the sight of her new self.

Yukina walked to Kurama and made her lay on the bed. She put her hands above her abdomen and she felt the soft tingle that usually came when Yukina checked her body for internal injuries. She concentrated on Kurama for a few minutes before she withdrew her hands.

"Kurama has a complete reproductive track," she said. "She's totally a woman."

"Can you fix this?" she asked sitting up.

"I can try," said Genkai. "But I'll have to so some research and that could take time. That wasn't an easy spell the demon cast."

"How long?" asked Kurama as she wrapped herself with the blanket. Even through she's with other girls she still felt embarrassed. Must be the male part of her that was still there in a way.

"I have no idea. A week, maybe a month."

"You want me to be a girl for a month?! How the hell do I pull this one off?!"

"Hey, it can't be all bad," said Yukina, "just bind your chest with bandages and wear baggy clothes."

"Not that, Mother. She'll notice the difference." And Hiei.

"Well. You'll have to tell her then," said Genkai. "Mothers have a way of knowing what's wrong with their children."

"I've no choice, then." The blanket slipped from her shoulder and she hastily adjusted it. " Uh, can I ..."

"Oh, yes! Here," said Yukina running to the closet. She pulled out one of the spare clothes that they keep there and handed her a red outfit with a green sash. Both left the room for Kurama to dress in private. Walking to the medicine cabinet and took out a roll of wide bandage tape she wrapped the tape tightly around her chest to flatten his new body parts and got dressed. Then she took care of her hair. Her hair was actually starting to irritate her. After all, if it wasn't for the length of her hair people wouldn't mistake her for a girl! She grabbed one of Yukina's less used ribbons, a green one, and tied her hair back in a high ponytail, leaving her side locks down. She could cut the whole damn thing off but where would she store his seeds? And Hiei liked her hair, so she'll keep it.

Walking out of the room she joined everyone in the living room and sat down a little away from the others.

"What will you do now," asked Yusuke.

"Tell Mother. I have no choice now." She pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "And you're coming with me!"

"Why," yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Female hormones," said Genkai. "Most girls hate to do things alone."

"But why us," whined Yusuke.

"You're her friends and teammates," said Yukina as Kurama put his head in his hands. "It's only natural for her to choose you."

"What would you do if I don't," said Yusuke.

"I'll beat the shit out of ya," said Genkai.

"Right! I'm going!"

"I'll come, too," said Yukina. "I would like to meet your mother, Kurama."

"Okay, Yukina-san," yelled Kuwabara happily.

"Please use your indoor voice, Kuwabara," said Genkai. `I don't want my roof to topple down on me."

Kurama groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**TBC **


	2. Kurama Tell Truth:Hiei Finds Out

**Part 2=Kurama Tells Truth / Hiei Finds Out **

Kurama walked slowly up the steps to her house. She really didn't want to tell her mother but considering the circumstances she had to. What was she afraid of? Rejection, disgust? Yeah, she couldn't live with herself if Shiori hated her for what she really was. But more important, what would happen if Shiori accepted her?

"Its okay, Kurama," said Yukina touching her arm. "If she rejects you, you can always live in the temple with Genkai and me."

"Thanks, Yukina," she said and walked up to the door. Opening it she invited everyone in and followed, closing the door.

"Mother," she said thankful that her voice is the same alto.

"In the kitchen, dear."

Kurama lead the way into the kitchen where Shiori was cutting lettuce for a salad. She looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Guests," she asked.

"For a little while."

Shiori took one look at her son (or daughter) and knew something was wrong.

"Shuichi? Is something wrong? You seem different."

She doesn't know how different. Kurama took Shiori's hand and led her to a chair. She sat down and Kurama sat across from her. The others followed; Yusuke on her left Yukina and Kuwabara on her right.

"Mother, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"I kept a secret from you for many years. When I tell you this I'll understand if you reject me but considering the turn of events I have to tell you."

"Shuichi, you know you can tell me anything."

"What I'm going to tell you you probably won't believe."

"Try me."

Kurama looked at the others for a little support, but that's why they were there. To back her up when she's confessing her true nature to Shiori. He wished Hiei was there.

"I'm not really your son. My true name is Youko Kurama and I'm a fox demon. Seventeen years ago I was shot by a hunter and was severely wounded. Using the little energy I had left I escaped to come here and melded with the spirit inside the baby you carried."

Shiori looked at her in shock and looked at the others, silently asking if it was true. They all nodded.

"I don't believe it," she said. "This is a joke, right? You expect me to believe my only son is a demon?"

"I never asked you to believe me, mother. And it's not a joke. It's all true."

"Show her, Kurama," said Yukina.

"She's not ready," said Kurama turning to the petite Koorime.

"Right now you don't have much of a choice," said Yusuke.

Kurama nodded and stood up. She didn't like this idea but it was the only way to convince Shiori. Mist surrounded her and she felt herself change. Her ears moved to the top of her head and turned cat- like. Her crimson hair bleached silver and grew down to her waist. Her green outfit changed to the white tunic and pants of Youko Kurama. Her tail sprouted from her tailbone and she grew in height. The mist dispersed, revealing Youko Kurama. Kurama looked down and saw that she was still a girl. Mentally she cursed.

"Obviously the spell effected both forms," said Yusuke.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Kurama forgetting that Shiori was there but she was too entranced by her son's transformation to care.

"Spell," asked Shiori coming out of her trance, "what spell?"

"I am now a detective for Reikai," explained Kurama, her usual tenor voice a soprano. "I fight demons that want to take over the three worlds and protect Ningenkai from invasions and other harmful creatures. On a mission this morning a demon cast a spell on me and turned me into a girl."

"Will you be able to change back," she asked.

"I hope so and it will take Genkai a week or a month to find the counter spell."

"You only have two forms?"

"Three, actually."

"Three?"

Nodding the mist surrounded Kurama again and this time he became a fox. Walking slowly to Shiori she sat by her chair. Hesitantly Shiori petted her, Kurama made a rumbling sound in her chest. She was purring, and she wagged her tails. All nine of them.

"Are you all demons," asked Shiori pointing to the other three.

"Half demon," said Yusuke.

"Full human," said Kuwabara.

"I'm a demon crossbreed," said Yukina. "I'm the daughter of a fire demon and a Koorime."

Shiori nodded and continued to pet Kurama, who had jumped on her lap now that Shiori had accepted her.

"Well, I guess we're done here," said Yusuke. Yukina and Kuwabara followed him out. Petted Kurama for a few more seconds, and then said, "Shuichi, can you change back into a human please?"

Kurama whined but jumped off her and changed back to her human form. They talked over lunch what his life was like in Makai. He told her of her past, well most of it, and her adventure on how she met the other Detectives.

"So is there a special demoness you admire," asked Shiori smiling teasingly. Kurama blushed as red as her hair and shook her head.

"Well, you should find a nice girl to settle down with."

"I….already have a lover, mother."

"Oh, who is she? What is she like?"

"Mother, I…."

"Well, tell me Shuichi."

"I love a guy, mother."

Shiori looked shocked at her son. But it quickly changed to a stern look.

"I have just one question, do you love him?"

"Yes, mother. I love him more than life itself. He's a three-eyed, barbaric half fire demon but I don't care, I love him and he'll kill me when he comes back next week and finds out I'm a girl!"

"Does he love you?"

"Yes. He doesn't say it but I know he loves me. He would kill himself if he hurt me or if it will keep me safe. Believe me, I know. He tells me every time we go out on a mission. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? Truth is I'm disappointed but I won't reject you. Love comes in many forms and this is one of them. I just want you to be happy. Don't take away what you love to please me."

"I am happy, mother."

*********

The week flew slowly by for Kurama. The next day Shiori took her shopping to buy new clothes, mainly braziers and underwear. Shiori had many questions for her and she answered them as best he could without giving away too much. She also had many questions about Hiei.

"Like most babies he was abandoned, but a gang of thieves found and raised him. When he was six he left and made a name for himself. When he was fifty he got a Jagan implant to try and find his sister. He hasn't found her yet."

"When did you meet him?"

"When I was twelve in the park. He was injured so I took him home and healed him. He left and I haven't seen him for three years. When he came back was when you were sick. He wanted my help to steal the three Reikai Artifacts with another demon. The Mirror of Utter Dark was what I wanted so I could cure you. We were caught and the other demon was sent to jail and we two became Investigators of the Spirit World with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Kurama mostly stayed inside during the week, afraid to show her face in public now. Shiori still called her by her human name, but she didn't care. The problem was what to tell Hiei. Her lover would most likely yell at Her because Hiei could never hurt Kurama for any reason. Besides, Kurama was more worried about her flower garden than her life. Hiei had a tendency to set it aflame when he was mad.

She was reading a book on her bed when she heard the tapping on her window. Looking up she saw a black silhouette, white scarf, and blood red eyes drenched in the rain outside. The calm has past and here comes the storm. Putting down the book she walked over to the window and opened it. Hiei jumped in and shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Hey," said Kurama putting her hands up to shield herself.

"Sorry," said Hiei and sent his energy around the room, drying himself and everything around him. He took off his scarf and cloak to put them on the desk chair and took off his boots, setting them aside. It took Kurama months to get Hiei to do that regularly. Hiei thought it was stupid.

"Why take off your coat and shoes when you're going out again," he had said.

"So you don't get the floor dirty," Kurama said.

"Hn, it's stupid." But he took his shoes and cloak off ever since.

Hiei walked up to Kurama but the latter stopped him. She was afraid on how she was going to go this but she had to tell him before he found out later.

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

Kurama put a hand to her collar and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Don't be mad," she said and opened her shirt

Hiei wasn't mad, he was furious.

"How the hell did you get those," he yelled pointing at her breasts. "What the hell happened?"

"Remember Botan asking for your help on a demon last week?" Hiei nodded. "Well, we were fighting him when he sent a spell and I blocked out. When I woke up I was like this."

"Shuichi!" yelled Shiori coming in the room. Kurama had her shirt buttoned back up. "Shuichi, I heard shouting! Oh! You must be Hiei?"

Hiei looked at Kurama with a glare.

"Well, I kind of had to tell her," she said.

"Everything?"

"Not everything. I left some things out."

Hiei nodded, knowing what Kurama meant. He walked to Shiori and bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Minamino," he said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend," said Kurama amazed that Hiei was being nice.

"What? Can't I be nice to her? It is the first time I met her."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Hiei," said Shiori. "If you're hungry dinner is ready."

"I am a little hungry, thank you."

They followed Shiori downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Who taught you to be nice," asked Kurama as they walked down.

"Yukina, I figured it might come in handy one day."

They sat down at the table and started eating. They listened to Hiei as he told them about what he did over the month. Train, run errands, and charred a few of Yomi's ambassadors, but mostly kept the two worlds safe. Amazingly Shiori wasn't disgusted by what he does. When Kurama asked why she said, "It's all part of survive. At least in that world. The weak will get stronger and the strong survive, right?"

"Sometimes the weak don't get strong," said Hiei.

Later that night Hiei and Kurama lay in bed, listening to the rain. Kurama kissed Hiei and whispered, "So, what do you say we have some fun while I'm in this body?"

Hiei only smiled and kissed her back

**TBC **


	3. New Surprises: Kurama Pregnant!

**Part 3= New Surprises /Kurama's Pregnant! **

"Kurama! Hey, Kurama, wake up!"

"What?" she yelled waking up from Hiei shaking her. She had been a girl for almost a month now and Genkai says she's getting closer to a counter spell. Kurama and Hiei wishes she would hurry up, though for all the fun Hiei's having. Hiei misses the old Kurama sometimes and Kurama stays inside so people wouldn't know the change, but she's getting a little claustrophobic

"What," she said again.

"You're bleeding!"

"Where? I'm not hurt."

Hiei pointed down. Kurama sat up and pulled the covers back. There between her legs was a splotch of blood. A red stain was on the sheets and mattress.

"I'm going to get Yukina," said Hiei.

"Shuichi, Hiei-kun, are you up?"

"Kaasan, get some bandages!"

"Why," said Shiori and walked in. Luckily they got dressed after their nightly fun. Kurama pointed at her legs. When Shiori saw what was wrong she laughed. Kurama was shocked. Shiori never laughed at things like this, so what made this incident different?

"Oh, Shuichi, you're just fine! You don't need to get your healer friend, Hiei-kun," she said when Hiei was getting his cloak on.

"What's wrong with her," he said.

"It's a normal bodily function for girls. Once a month we have a period that says we are ready to have babies. Come on, Shuichi, we'll fix you up."

Kurama stood up and she suddenly swayed, feeling nauseous. Putting a hand on her stomach she sat down but the nausea was still there. She felt like she was going to be sick but she was never sick, it was a part of her anamity because she became Youko Kurama to be immune to Ningenkai diseases and illnesses but she was sick, but from what?

"Shuichi?"

"Kurama, you okay?"

Shaking her head she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Hiei and Shiori followed her. Hiei pulled back Kurama's hair and gently rubbed her back. Shiori wetted a small hand towel and put it on the back of her neck.

"You sure that bleeding thing didn't affect her," asked Hiei.

"Yes, she's probably sick or something."

"But Kurama's never sick."

"Either that or…."

"Or what, kaasan," asked Kurama wiping her mouth with a towel and putting it in the hamper. She felt a little better now but her stomach was still queasy.

"Shuichi, I think you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"I have no other explanation."

Hiei looked like he was going to faint and Kurama looked like she was going to be sick again. She put the wet towel over her mouth and tried to still her stomach.

"You want to go to the hospital," asked Shiori. "The doctors would know what to do."

Kurama shook her head and put the towel down. "If I am pregnant it won't be an ordinary baby. We should see Yukina."

Hiei nodded and even Shiori agreed.

********

Kurama walked up the temple steps and walked toward the dojo. Hiei left as soon as Kurama felt better to meet her at the temple. Kurama had a bath and cleaned herself really well. Shiori helped her fix the period thing and told her about periods.

When he arrived he saw Yukina and Genkai on the porch. Yukina was sweep the steps and Genkai was drinking tea. Nothing much changed. Genkai looked up when Kurama walked up to her.

"Kurama, I was about to call you," she said. "I have the counter spell. Kurama, what's wrong?"

"Genkai, I need to talk to you," said Kurama as Hiei come into view behind him.

"What is it?"

"I want Yukina to check on me."

"What's wrong, Kurama-san?" asked Yukina.

"I was ….. It's really embarrassing."

"Hiei knocked you up, didn't he?" asked Genkai with a smirk.

Hiei blushed as Kurama stuttered something incoherent.

"We're girls," said Yukina answering Kurama's unspoken question. "We can see these things. It was no secret to us that you two really liked each other."

"The boys may not notice," said Genkai, "but we can."

"Well, can you check to be sure," asked Kurama.

Yukina shook her head. "It's too early for me to tell. I'm not a very experienced healer."

"I have a way," said Genkai, "follow me."

She led them to the back of the temple to the room where she usually did her spells. Opening the door she motioned them in and followed. Lighting candles to illuminate the room they looked around. It was a regular square room with jars of herbs and potions on the walls. In the middle of the room was an incantation written in a circle on the floor. Genkai motion Kurama to stand in the circle and she did. Genkai started to chant. The words hung in the air and the runes on the floor glowed and a wind blew around Kurama. Suddenly there was a flash of light and everyone was blinded for a second. When they regained their sight they saw Kurama kneeling on the floor, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

"Kurama, are you okay," asked Hiei going to her side in a second.

"Well," said Genkai, "the spell didn't work."

"What spell," Hiei yelled at her.

"The counter spell that Genkai found to change her back," said Yukina.

"If it didn't work then Kurama is pregnant," said Genkai. "The spell had some limits. It can't change the caster, or castee, if the person is fertilized. Male demons usually use this spell to have children with their mates. I can't reverse it till you give birth."

Kurama hung her head and followed them back outside. Sitting in the garden she listened to the wind while Genkai and Yukina went to get them some tea. Hiei stayed with Kurama, sitting by her side and holding her hand. God, he didn't want to be a father. He never had one. What was he supposed to do? And he was scared. He was scared that he might hurt Kurama and the baby. Will Kurama still love him if they lost the kid?

_`Quit pouting and ask him,'_ said that annoying voice he'd heard since he met Kurama. And it always turned out to be right.

"Kurama, what are you going to do?"

"We, Hiei, what are _we_ going to do? I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to have this baby. And I want to share it with you."

"I don't know, Fox. I never had a kid before. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. What if I mess up and hurt it? What if I don't know how to take care of it properly? What if . . ."

"Whoa, love, slow down! I don't know how to take care of a kid either but that doesn't mean we can't try. That's what being a parent is all about, learning on how to take care of a family. And we have friends who have experience in this. Kaasan, Urameshi-san, and the other girls, they can help us. Now do you fell you're up to this?"

Hiei nodded.

**TBC**


	4. The Fox Comes Out

**Part 4=Six Months/The Fox Comes Out **

When Kurama showed at about three months they told the other guys. They actually took it well but they bombarded them with embarrassing questions.

"So how do you do it," asked Kuwabara.

"Idiot!" yelled Yusuke hitting him.

"OW!"

They didn't ask any more and started to discuss about the baby. Kurama was hoping for a girl, Hiei didn't care. Meanwhile Kurama's appetite increased and she started to have mood swings that nearly drove Hiei up the wall if he didn't love the fox so much. They went to Yukina regularly to check on the baby. She confirmed there was one and that it was very healthy, but unfortunately she couldn't tell the gender. Shiori suggested going to a real doctor but Kurama refused, not wanting to risk revealing unpleasant confrontations. Yukina also said Kurama may go through youko maternity instincts that will probably come later on. Well later might be sooner then they thought.

**********

Hiei woke up to a low growling and no Kurama. Looking around with his catlike eyes he saw Youko Kurama sitting in the corner, head held in her hands, ears lay back and tail curled around her legs. She was shivering and growling for unknown reason. Hiei bolted out of bed and was at Kurama's side in a second.

"Kurama, what's wrong? You shouldn't have used your ki. You may have hurt the baby."

"Stay away!" yelled Kurama when Hiei tried to hold her.

"What the…." Taking off his bandana he opened his Jagan and Looked. The baby was still there but Kurama's aura was shooting off the walls.

"Kurama, what's wrong with you," asked Hiei as Shiori came in.

"Hiei-san, what's wrong," she asked.

Hiei shrugged as Kurama whispered, "Forest."

It was a whisper but they heard it. She repeated it. "Forest."

"Minamino-san, go call Genkai," said Hiei. Shiori nodded and ran to the phone and coming back to hand it to him, not knowing Genkai's number.

_`Thank you, Kurama, for teaching me how to use this damn thing,'_ he thought as it rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Yukina, can I speak with Genkai?"

"Yes, she's been awake all night. Catching upon research she said. I'll get her."

A few seconds later Genkai came on.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Genkai, we have a problem. Kurama turned youko but the baby's okay and she keeps muttering about the forest."

"Her youko instincts must have kicked in. You have to bring her here as fast as you can. I'll call the others." Clink..

Hiei handed the phone back to Shiori and quickly got dressed and told her to do the some. He walked over to Kurama who was hissing and growling at him and sat right in front of her.

"It's going to be okay, fox. We'll take you to the forest," said Hiei. He couldn't help but think how much she looked like a trapped animal. He held out his hand to her and she hesitates.

"You know me, Kurama," said Hiei as Shiori came in. "You trust me."

Slowly Kurama took Hiei's hand and stood up. They slowly walked to the car, thankful that it was still dark out so no one would see. When they reached the car Kurama almost panicked from the confining space but Shiori and Hiei managed to convince her to get in. Hiei and Kurama sat in the back while Shiori drove. Kurama laid her head on Hiei's lap, clutching Hiei's hand and pants while the fire Koorime petted Kurama to keep her calm. They reached the temple an hour later and they did all they could to keep Kurama from running into the woods. They walked up the steps, coaxing her along.

Genkai met them at the top and lead them to a room to put Kurama. It had enough plants in there to keep her satisfied for a while, closed and locked the door to wait for the others. They came ten minutes later. Shiori, Yukina and Genkai were sitting on the porch drinking tea and Hiei was sitting on the roof overlooking Kurama's room. Keiko and Shizuru looked like they were ready to start the day but Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't. Yusuke's hair was down and half his shirt was tucked in. Kuwabara had bed head and his shirt wasn't buttoned at the top.

"Go finish ready, boys," said Genkai. "We can wait."

They left and came back a few minutes later hair combed, gelled and dressed. They accepted the tea that was given to them as Hiei joined them, not drinking anything.

"What's wrong with her," he asked.

"Her youko instincts kicked in," said the old priest. "Her turned youko because the baby made her. Obviously it'd using the energy from not just Shuichi/Kurama but also Youko Kurama. And like any animal she need open spaces and woodland areas. She's acting on those instincts."

"Why wouldn't she let us ear her," asked Shiori.

"In her youko mind you are outsiders, not a part of the same species, the foxes. Through you may be her mother, Shiori, and you her lover, Hiei, the only reason why she came with you is that deep down she does trust you, but that can only go so far."

"Genkai," said Yusuke, "isn't there something you van do?"

"No," said Genkai, sadly.

"Maybe you can," said Hiei. "I need you to do a spell, Genkai."

"What spell?"

"A spell to give me a new aspect. A youko aspect."

**TBC**


	5. Hiei's New Aspect

**Part 5=Eight month/Hiei's new aspect **

"You crazy," yelled Yusuke.

"Is that possible," asked Kuwabara.

Suddenly they heard crashing and yelps in the direction of Kurama's room. They ran toward it the room, Hiei being the fastest was there first. Yanking the door open he stepped in as the others approached. Inside pots and plants were broken and lay scattered across the floor. Amidst it all was Kurama, whimpering and whining like a lost kit. She was huddled in a tight ball as best as best could with his melon size belly.

"Kurama," asked Hiei standing beside her and kneeling, stretching his hand out but not touching, "what's wrong?"

"I need the forest. The tree, the plants, the open spaces, I have to go there," she whispered harshly.

Hiei shot a look at the guys at the doorway and they back away. He walked to the door and pointed out.

"Go on," he said. "You can go."

Kurama looked at the door for a second then dashed out, heading for the thick forest. Hiei was a second behind her yelling over his shoulder to Genkai, "Find that damn spell!"

He followed Kurama five feet behind him, keeping his silver hair in sight. Kurama ran to the thickest part of the forest to an empty den under an outcropping rock against a tree. Then she started moving in. Hiei helped her by gathering branches and dead leaves and putting the, nearby the entrance. He caught some rabbits, skinned and put them by the fire he made for Kurama. He stayed in the tree till Kurama fell asleep around noon. He then sent out wards and spells while he was away to protect Kurama and the baby. Running to the temple he went inside and ate the tuna sandwiches Yukina gave him and drank the tea, wanting for Genkai. She walked in as he finished his third sandwich. Shiori and the others were working around the temple to help Yukina do her chores. Yusuke refused at first till Keiko gave him a good head bashing. Kuwabara was eager to help and did the hardest jobs.

Genkai walked in with a scroll in hand and sat down across the little fire Koorime.

"I found the spell you wanted," she said handing the scroll to Hiei, "but it will take a while to make."

"That was fast," he said reading the scroll, but he couldn't make heads or tails of the writing. "How long will it take?"

"It's fairly simple spell. I'll have everything ready in no more than two days."

"Hn, make it quick." And he handed the scroll back.

"Hiei, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"To help Kurama. She needs me."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do or else I wouldn't be doing this! Let's just get this over with."

Genkai nodded and went to prepare the spell. Hiei ran back to Kurama's den. Luckily the fox was still asleep. Hiei crawled in and sat beside his lover, brushing back a lock of silver hair from her face. Bending down he gently kissed her lips and covered her with his cloak before snuggling next to her.

_`Of course I love her,'_ he thought watching Kurama's beautiful face. _`She's my other half. Like she said.'_

***Flashback* **

"Hiei do you believe in soul mates," asked Kurama, the wind whipping his hair as he sat on the roof of his house. Hiei was sitting at the top against the chimney. They were starring at the stars till Kurama spoke.

"Soul mates?" he asked looking at the redhead.

"Yeah, two people destined to meet and fall in love throughout time. Soul mates."

"Hn, what would I know about love?"

"Come on, Hiei! Even a Forbidden Child can fall in love. You did."

"But I don't know how to use it."

"You don't use it, Hiei. You fall in love and go with the flow. You love me, don't you?"

"Of course! What kind of stupid question is that?"

Kurama smiled and carefully crawled to his love, sitting between his legs and laying his head on Hiei's chest. He looked at the stars for awhile.

"You want to hear something silly," he said.

"What?"

"I believe that there isn't just one whole soul in a body but half of one. And that soul keeps searching for it's other half. Silly, huh?"

"Not so silly. What about you? You have two souls in the same body. Doesn't that make you complete?"

"I am now." And he snuggled in Hiei's arms. Looking at the stars he smiled. "I can see you up there, Hiei."

"Where," said Hiei looking up.

"There." Kurama pointed up and pointed to a group of stars. "Orion the Hunter, Leo the Lion, Gemini the Twins, and Draco the Dragon. They describe you."

"Are there any up there that describe you?"

"I don't think so."

"There should be."

And they looked at the stars all night.

***End* **

It was near dark now when he snapped out of his memory by Kurama's stirrings. That fox could sleep the day away. He walked out and looked at the stars. He felt kind of lonely without Kurama looking at them with him. He remembered Kurama telling him about the stars and constellations.

"A constellation is a group of stars that form sort of a picture," Kurama had explained when Hiei asked what the star pictures were called. "Then a name is given to each separate group of stars to represent what the pictures mean."

Looking up at Draco, his favorite star picture, he made out the picture of the dragon. He then looked at a cluster of stars beside it and focused hard. It was forming a picture pf a sort of animal..

*******

Genkai called him a few days later to try the spell. Standing in her spell room in a circle of candles he heard Genkai chant words of nonsense meaning while the others watched. As she chanted the candles flared and a mist formed around him, hiding him from view. He felt himself change. He grew taller, his ears moved to the top of his head and shaped cat-like. A tail sprouted from his tail bone and his hair grew.

When the mist cleared they looked at the new Hiei. He was as tall as Yusuke with waist length hair, same of the spike still in it, the white star burst above his bangs. A black tail swished against his ankles. He still had his Jagan and tattoo but his eyes changed. Instead of the ruby-red they're used to were now the golden color of Youko Kurama's.

"Whoa," said Yusuke, catching sight of his friend, "that ain't Jaganshi Hiei anymore."

Nope, that's Youko Hiei.

***TBC* **


	6. Baby's Born!

**Part 6=Nine months/Baby's Born! **

Kurama was surprised to find her boyfriend a raven haired youko but accepted him. Hiei was the only one allowed to touch Kurama. The others had to watch from a distance.

Yukina made regular visits to check on the baby. She had to visit while Kurama was sleeping. She confirmed each time that the baby was fine and healthy. Everyone pitched in to help Kurama in her new home. Yusuke and Kuwabara helped catch rabbits since Kurama had a craving for them from time to time, the girls bought baby accessories, Shiori stayed mostly in the temple, bringing her work home. She also cooks the ningen food Kurama sometimes craved and Genkai brought her blankets and candles. Hiei was with Kurama constantly, he never left her side. They often looked at the stars like the always did, tails intertwined. Hiei was actually starting to like being a youko. He can hear the song of nature that he never did hear in his normal form. He often listened to the songs while Kurama slept. It was soothing.

One night they lay near the den looking at the stars, tails twined, arms encircling each other. Kurama had her head on Hiei's shoulder and the later was gently rubbing his lover's melon belly.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"I made a new picture in the stars."

"Where?"

"There." And he points at Draco. "Near the dragon, that cluster of stars. If you look hard enough it makes an animal."

"Yeah. It looks like a . . . a fox! And they're touching noses. Like they're kissing. Did you name it?"

"Yes, Kurama the Fox."

Kurama laughed gently then she gasped, clutching her stomach.

"Kurama!"

"Hiei, I'm in labor!" she yelled as another contraction came. "Get Yukina!"

"But…."

"Now!"

Helping Kurama in the leaf bed in the den, he covered her and left, quick as lighting. Coming to the temple he yelled as loud as he could, "Yukina!!"

"What?" she asked coming out. Shiori and the others walked out of their rooms.

""Kurama's in labor! She needs you!"

"Okay! Keiko, Shizuru, bring blankets. Yusuke, warm water and a towel. I'll meet you there."

Hiei turned to lead the way back but then someone grabbed his arm. Turning around he faced Shiori.

"Please, let me come. She may need me."

Looking at Yukina for a second he smiled and nodded. Picking her up he ran as fast as he could toward the den, Yukina behind him. They ran to the den as Kurama screamed from another contraction.

"Shuichi," yelled Shiori crawling inside, Hiei and Yukina close behind.

"How far are the contractions," asked Yukina as Hiei propped Kurama on his shoulder and Shiori taking one of her hands as Hiei too the other. Getting one hand free she held up five fingers.

"Good. Ah, thank you." The others came with what she had asked for and they waited outside. A few hours later Yukina told Kurama to get into position and push with each contraction. She used her healing powers to dull the pain.

"Aah," she yelled as she pushed.

"I can see the head! It's almost out! One more push, Kurama!"

"I can't!"

"You must! Please, Kurama!"

"Come on, fox, you can do it," said Hiei in her ear. "You can do it!"

"You can do it, Shuichi," said Shiori. "One last time and it's over."

Nodding Kurama pushed with all she was worth and screamed as it felt like her skin was being ripped apart. She was relieved when Yukina said, "It's out! It's a girl! And a beautiful girl at that."

"Just what you wanted," said Hiei as Yukina handed the baby to Kurama and she took her first look at her new born child. She had raven red hair with a white starburst above the bangs and almond eyes with emerald irises. Black fox ears poke out of her head and a tiny black tail curled around her legs. She had wailed her lungs out when she was born but as soon as Yukina put her in Kurama's arms she quieted.

"She looks sort of like you," said Kurama. "Aren't you going to say hi to her?"

"Hello," he said shyly and the baby turned her head toward him as if knowing who he was.

"What are you gong to name her?" asked Shiori.

"I like the name Akira," said Kurama.

"I like it too," said Hiei.

"Akira it is," said Yukina and she and Shiori left to tell the others the news.

"I love you Hiei," said Kurama looking at his beloved.

"I love you too, fox," And he kissed her forehead.

********

_`You thinking of staying a fox,'_ asked Kurama lying on Hiei's paws. The black furred kitsune rested his head on her shoulders. They were both in kitsune form looking at the stars as they shone brightly. Kurama was still a girl and would be for a while.

_`Yup, I like being a fox,'_ replied Hiei.

_`Well, I hate to burst your bubble, love but I like you in your normal form.' _

_`Oh, really?' _

_`Yeah!' _

_`Well, what if I . . .' _

"Hiei-san, Shuichi," yelled Shiori. "Akira's awake!"

Kurama turned to her human form and looked at Hiei as he turned into his new aspect.

"You're changing back!"

"I could keep it as a third aspect. Like you."

"Hey, no fair!"

"Guys!"

"Race ya, Hiei!"

Hiei smiled and gave Kurama a head start. Then he jumped up and ran after Kurama. Scooping the redhead up, he ran back to the temple.

***End* **

**Damn, that was long to write. A sequel to this story, `Identity Crisis II: Hiei's Turn!' for the aspect decision read the next story. **


End file.
